


Twitter Request Line Fics III

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Bondage, Crossfaction, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Microfic, Requests, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short fics, responding to requests given to me by friends on twitter. Covers multiple Transformers universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Request Line Fics III

**Author's Note:**

> several of my twitter pals requested some short fics from me over the weekend. i've included their prompts in the text.

@hurricon3495   
Shockwave, obligations. Bonus points for Megatron/Shockwave of course because I'm predictable as hell

_"Shockwave, report to the war room at once."_

The scientist looked up from the data he was compiling with a start. He had been engrossed in navigating the complex chemistry of the formula, hoping this path might provide the high output energon that would turn the war in their favor at last, that he had disregarded the alert flashing in his HUD reminding him of the officer's meeting.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron. I am on my way." His Lord would forgive him, of course, but he found himself hoping against all logic that he was late enough to have Megatron's attention to himself.

 

@karanseraph "the real secret we guard" Ultra Magnus & Yoketron

"Are you certain about this? It's not too late to change your mind, you know. We can find someone else--"

Yoketron's patient smile stopped Ultra Magnus' words abruptly. "I am certain, my friend. This secret is safest when only the two of us know."

"But to give up the rest of your life to standing guard! I can't ask you to so this!"

"And so you have not." The ninja's smile widened. "I choose this life, Ultra. I choose to protect the future that remains for us all. One day, I will find an apprentice to take my place and I will return to the Well. It will be a good life."

"If that is truly your choice." Ultra Magnus frowned. 

"It will be a good life," Yoketron repeated. "Come, let me share energon with you one last time before you return to Iacon."

The large mech nodded and followed the other mech out of the vault. He averted his optics as the ninja put in the lock code for the door, and tried to ignore the feeling of finality that settled in his tanks and the Well of Allsparks was sealed away.

 

@djtraumahawk drunk convo between 2 characters of fave fandom about your other fave. Ie: jungle julia & butterfly from deathproof & Tolkien

"Dude, do you like Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash better?"

Sam blinked at Miles in confusion, trying desperately to figure out what his friend was talking about. "Huh?"

"It's a simple question. Pinkie or Rainbow Dash?" Sudden the blond looked concerned and set his beer down on the table. He took Sam's hand with the sort of abruptness only a drunk guy (or a friend for two decades) could get away with and stared the brunette directly in the eyes. "It's okay if if you like Rarity best, bro. I won't judge you."

Finally Miles' line of questioning penetrated the alcohol fogging Sam's brain. "God, Miles! Are you talking about My Little Pony?"

Miles brightened instantly. "Yeah! It's only the best show on TV!"

"Miles, you have got to get out more." He wrenched his hand out of the blond's grip and scooted a few inches away. "I should have known you'd be a brony."

"Bronies are cool. Twenty percent cooler than any other fandom."

Sam shook his head at Miles and took a drink from his bottle. After a long moment he said, "I like Fluttershy."

"I knew you watched it too!" Miles crowed.

 

@cliffordthetiny literally anything with Soundwave and without the word monotone would be nice. Beauty in submission? Idk /bad at prompts

"You used to sing," Onslaught said, a statement of fact instead of a question. He was old enough to remember when Soundwave was younger and less guarded with his emotions. 

The communication specialist still felt irritation--and perhaps a bit of sadness--flare up in his processor. That was the distant past and things had changed. _He_ had changed.

"Affirmative."

"You sang very well." Another statement of fact. Soundwave had been very good, and Onslaught knew it. "I enjoyed your performances."

"Soundwave does not perform." A flat denial of what the Combaticon wanted seemed best. Leaving himself vulnerable to that team was not something he could allow.

"Not anymore," Onslaught agreed. "But I had hoped that under the right circumstances, you would reconsider. You have such an incredible voice."

Soundwave went very still as the Combaticon leader brushed a hand across his lower back. Then he stared as the larger mech _walked away_. 

The proposition had been blatant, but perhaps there was less manipulation involved that he initially suspected. Carefully, he considered every possible meaning of Onslaught's words.

Once he was satisfied, he opened a comm line. _Onslaught enjoys live performances?_

 

 

@sammy_phoenix I'm bad at coming up with prompts. What about a rodimus/rung pairing?

"Wha--?" Rodimus stared at the energon that had suddenly appeared on his desk in confusion. 

"I strongly advise you drink it, before Ratchet finds out you're not taking care of yourself." Rung gave him a tolerant smile.

The ship's captain shook his head and hunched his shoulders, trying to curl in on himself. "I've had other things on my mind."

"So I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not in the mood for therapy."

"That is why we're in your office, and not in mine." The older mech reached out and put one hand gently on the younger's shoulder. "I am asking as a friend, not as your psychologist."

"I don't..." He picked up the glass and fidgeted for a moment, watching the light play across the surface of the energon. "Yeah, maybe I do need to talk. To someone who's not Drift. Or Ultra Magnus."

Rung stepped away long enough to retrieve a chair, and brought it back to the desk to sit down. "I'm here, as your friend, for as long as you need."

 

@Nanodragon Red Alert x Inferno, Stress Management

"Hey, Red, shift's up. It's time to get out if here."

"Oh, Inferno." Red Alert's smile lights up his face briefly before falling into a frown. "I don't have to go to medbay again, do I?"

"Nah, you been doin' real good following Ratchet's orders." Inferno grins at the smaller mech. "It's just time to head off shift and take a break."

"It is? But, Inferno, what if--"

"It's break time." Inferno's voice stays calm, but his tone is insistent. "Rewind will catch any problems on the comm room monitors. You know he's good at that."

"He is very observant," the security director agrees slowly. "All right. If I don't need another check up, what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing important at all, just like the doc ordered. You'll love it."

"Love is probably too strong a word." Red frowns again, but reaches for the toggle that will reroute the monitor feeds from the security office to the communication station anyway. "But if it keeps me from having another meltdown, I will try it."

"That's my mech." Inferno smiles brilliantly at Red Alert's words, and wraps the other mech in a hug when the security director joins him at the door.

Octane x Sandstorm, Night on the Town

"You ready to go, Sandy?" Octane grinned as he popped his head through the door to Sandstorm's quarters.

"Yeah, just finished washing up." Sandstorm mirrored the other mech's grin. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Oh, you know, around. Energon at that new cafe, the party down at Jazz's club, maybe a show at the new theater."

"Wow, you really made plans! How can you afford all that?"

"I _am_ a cargo hauler." Octane winked. "It pays well to have friends in low places."

 

SG!Soundwave x Blaster, Cross-Faction Lovers

Soundwave wondered, as Blaster tightened the chains around his arms, how he had fallen in so deeply with a mech he didn't even particularly like. Saying that Blaster was a bad dude was like calling water wet, but he couldn't stop meeting with the Autobot.

"I'm going to start now," Blaster purred. "Feel free to scream; no one knows where we are."

Blinding pleasure shot through Soundwave's sensor net and he remembered why he couldn't give up these meetings with Blaster after all. He cried out as the Autobot applied the shock stick--barely active enough to be felt through armor--to the tip of his spike and let himself ride the sensations that none of the other Decepticons could give him.

 

@Transfan2 (^@^) D-Pig: Pal's Request #1: Megatron G1 & Galvatron G1 - Tale of 2 Decepticon Leaders From 2 Different Times ^^

The portal closed and Megatron stared at the purple mechs that had tumbled through it. He ignored the _thump_ and _whoosh_ that indicated the second portal had closed as well, and lowered his fusion cannon to point at the two mechs as they untangled their limbs and climbed to their feet.

A moment later, an orange cannon--worn on the right, just like his own--was pointed directly at his face. "Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Megatron kept his voice even, but allowed his cannon to begin charging. "Who are you?"

"I am Galvatron! I lead the Decepticons!" The orange cannon also began charging.

Megatron felt the slightest bit of unease. The stranger in front of him felt vaguely familiar, but he was clearly an imposter--none ruled the Decepticons except for him!--and he was unsure of the strength of the other mech's weapon. If this Galvatron chose to fire, would he survive the experience?

"My Lord," the second stranger interjected, "Perhaps it would be wise to form a temporary alliance. Rodimus Prime seems to have found allies."

Both of the Decepticon Leaders glanced to the side, where a brightly colored mech was being tended by Ratchet. Then they looked back at each other. 

"I will not ally with this imposter!" They both said.

 

@caiusmajor Megatron and Soundwave, trust?

"Soundwave. What is Ravage's condition?"

"Improved. Ravage's spark stable, repairs will resume after spark chamber integration."

"And what is your condition?" Megatron laid a gentle hand on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Soundwave is operating within acceptable parameters." The communication specialist leaned into his leader's touch despite his words, letting the warlord know that Soundwave was decidedly _not_ doing well.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Soundwave." Megatron's voice was even and held no anger toward the blue mech. Soundwave had been trying to save face, not betray his trust.

"Soundwave apologizes." The blue mech slumped under the warlord's hand.

"I will forgive you, on the condition that you have recharge and defragmentation cycles. Life with Starscream allows for no less than our fullest mental capacity."

"Ravage requires monitoring. Constructicons not suited to this duty."

"I will monitor Ravage's condition, and alert you if he requires immediate attention."

Soundwave turned and pinned Megatron with an unreadable look before nodding once. "As you command, Lord Megatron. Soundwave will rest."

 

@Sol_Anemone Eject, superbowl

Jazz wasn’t sure he still got the whole point behind Eject hosting a Superbowl party at the _Ark_ , but when the little recordicon had asked him to help plan and set up, he agreed readily enough. Even if the other Autobots weren't interested (though Rewind would always watch the game to support his brother), their human friends were--and so were some of their friends.

Seeing Eject so happy--and upset at bad calls, terrible plays and sometimes just poor luck--was all worth it, though. The little mech was a bouncing, glowing ball of _delight_ just from watching a simple Earth game. 

Jazz activated his video recording equipment, watched Eject with one optic so that he could send the feed to Blaster in England and turned his attention to a literature file while the recordicon and his friends enjoyed their ball game and their party. It would all be worth cleaning up the mess of popcorn, spilled drinks and paper napkins in a few hours.


End file.
